


Deadly Charm

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>Tauren’s daughter has an unexpected connection to the ancient prophecy<br/>-<br/>Prompt 119 Charm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Charm

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Deadly Charm  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Elyan/Adara, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Character/s:** Morgan (Tauren’s daughter)  
 **Summary:** Tauren’s daughter has an unexpected connection to the ancient prophecy  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 883  
 **Prompt:** 119 charm 

 

** Deadly Charm  **  
Elyan and Adara returned from London after a few days with Tauren’s daughter, Morgan. The child had been left with a friend of her father’s when Tauren had gone to meet Morgana. Tauren never expected to die during the meeting but he had instructions for Morgan’s care on him at the time of his death. 

Elyan and Adara had been appointed by Arthur and Gwen as her permanent guardians. Arthur and Gwen thought a couple with at least one magickal parent was the best for the child. No one knew if she had magick like her parents. 

Morgan was young and she didn’t understand why her daddy wasn’t coming to get her. Adara had tried to explain it to her but she still didn’t understand what Adara was trying to tell her. 

Elyan opened the door to the cottage and Morgan walked inside with Adara. 

“This is your home now, Morgan.” Elyan said. “Do you want to see your room?” 

Morgan nodded. Her gold curls bounced around her. She looked around with her light grey eyes, taking in everything. She was carrying a rag doll with black curls. 

“Come on poppet. I will show it to you.” Adara said. 

Elyan put his keys on the table by the door and watched as Adara led the child to the room they had set up for her. 

Elyan pulled out his mobile and gave Gwen a ring. 

“Elyan, how did it go?” Gwen answered.

“She doesn’t understand that he is dead, Gwen. It’s almost like she doesn’t want to believe it.” Elyan told her. 

“That’s probably true. Give her time to adjust.” 

“Are you and Arthur sure that we should be her guardians? Wouldn’t Merlin and Morgana be a better choice?” 

“I wouldn’t worry. You and Adara will be what she needs and if you need help just call.” Gwen said sympathetically. 

“We may be calling a lot.” Elyan laughed. 

Adara came back. “She is playing tea party with her doll. I told you she would like that tea set. Is that Gwen?”

Elyan nodded. 

Adara held out her hand for his mobile and Elyan handed it over.

“Gwen, Morgan has a bracelet with a charm engraved on it. It was used to bind the magick of young children in the old days. I don’t want to remove it just yet but we may have to before she gets much older.” Adara told her. 

“I’ll ask Merlin to come take a look at it for you. I wonder why she was bound. Merlin and Morgana didn’t bind Devon.” Gwen sounded worried. 

“I don’t know but it used to be done when there was a serious lack of control.” Adara said. “in the old days, they were put on and sealed shut with a spell. The reason is usually written somewhere on the bracelet but she wouldn’t let me get a good look at it.” 

“If it’s written on it Merlin should be able to read it no matter what language it’s written in.” Gwen said. “I’ll ring him now and have him come over.” 

“Thanks Gwen.” Adara handed the mobile back to Elyan.

“Gwen, I’m going to go now.” Elyan said. 

“Elyan? Keep an eye on Morgan until Merlin gets there. I’m beginning to get worried about her.”

“Will do _Majesty_.” Elyan chuckled. He disconnected the call and looked at Adara. “I guess we better go have tea with our ward.” 

Adara nodded. “Sounds like a good idea.” 

An hour later, Merlin knocked on the door. 

Elyan opened it. “Morgan fell asleep a little while ago, Merlin.” 

“I should be able to get a good look at the charm then the three of us can make the decision to take it off or not.” Merlin said. He followed Elyan into a small bedroom at the back of the house. 

Adara sat in a rocker next to the bed. She looked up at Merlin when he walked in. She smiled when she saw him. 

Merlin knelt by the bed and looked at the bracelet without touching it. He inhaled sharply and looked at Adara. “Don’t take it off. I need to check something then I will explain why I am telling you this.” 

Adara nodded. “I will do whatever you say, Lord Emrys. 

“It’s bad, isn’t it?” Elyan said softly. He reached out for Adara’s hand. 

Adara took Elyan’s hand and held it tightly. 

“I’m not sure. Keep an eye on her at all times until I can find out what is what.” Merlin stood up and walked to the door. “I’ll see myself out.” 

Elyan and Adara looked at each other. 

Merlin got into his car and rang Morgana. 

“Merlin, are you on your way?” Morgana asked when she answered.

“Yes. Morgana, the child in the prophecy isn’t Devon. It’s Tauren’s daughter Morgan.” Merlin told her.

“What? Are you sure? What did the bracelet say?” Morgana asked. 

“Murder and destruction. That’s not all. The name on her bracelet isn’t Morgan. It’s Morrigan.”

“Death? Who did she murder?” Morgana said.

“I think she may have murdered her mother.” Merlin said. “I have to tell Arthur and Gwen. I will be home as quick as I can.” 

“Be careful Merlin.” Morgana said. 

“I will. I’ll be home soon, Love.” Merlin disconnected the call and started the car. 


End file.
